


Didn't Want to Be Alone

by madilou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a little bit afraid of being alone in his big empty house, luckily he knows the perfect place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Want to Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to help with my writers block, please enjoy! All mistakes are my own etc. etc.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://hypnialltize.tumblr.com)

Niall rubs his eyes to make sure he isn’t just seeing things. But nope, he’s not. There Harry is, standing on his doorstep, soaked from the rain- at two in the morning. “What’re ya doin’ Harry,” Niall stifles a yawn and opens the door wider to let the dripping boy past the threshold, “ya’re going ‘ta catch a cold.”

The dark haired boy just shrugs and Niall tries not to think about the water dripping on his wood floors. It really doesn’t matter after all. He can clean it up before it causes any real damage. “Sorry,” Harry says, looking at the pools on the floor his thoughts obviously the same as Niall’s.

“It’s fine,” Niall promises, it's no secret that he's a bit of a neat freak. Niall grabs Harry's elbow and pulls him down the hall to his bedroom. He rummages through his drawers for a second, pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt, shoving them into Harry’s arms before he pushes him into the bathroom. “Take a shower and put some dry clothes on before you freeze ‘ta death.”

While Harry showers, Niall soaks up the path of water with a towel. Still not sure why Harry’s even here- it’s two a.m. for god sakes.

He tosses the damp towel into one of the hampers in the laundry room before he goes to the kitchen to start some tea. Niall hums to himself as he grabs two mugs and sets them on the counter, reaching into the fridge for some milk. He smiles when he sees Harry out of the corner of his eye, standing almost timidly in the doorway of the kitchen.

Niall finishes the tea and hands one of the cups to Harry, making his way to the family room, knowing the other boy will follow behind him. Harry looks a lot cozier now that he’s out of those wet clothes so Niall snuggles close into his side when he sits down on the couch. 

“So,” Niall finally says after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “are ya going ‘ta tell me why you’re here?”

Harry looks almost embarrassed as he takes another sip of his tea and shakes his head, “Nope.”

“C’mon, Hazz,” Niall whines, tugging on the curls at the back of Harry’s head, “You woke me up at two in the morning and I made you tea and gave you dry clothes, you owe me.”

The color in Harry’s cheeks gets a little bit brighter and he sets his mug down on the coffee table. “Fine,” he sighs, looking down at his intertwined fingers, “my house is too big and empty to be there alone, and it was stormy, and it was there were scary noises.”

By the end his words are soft, childlike and sort of endearing. Niall chuckles, earning a gentle glare from Harry before he wraps his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders, “It’s alright Hazz,” Niall nuzzles his nose into the side of Harry’s neck, “you can stay here and cuddle with me.” 


End file.
